1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for elevating a surface for a recumbent infant.
2. Description of Related Art
There are quite a few infants who suffer from reflux disorders. One such common and very troublesome disorder is called gastroesophageal reflux. Gastroesophageal reflux is the inappropriate backwash of stomach contents into the esophagus. Common symptoms include pain, irritability, constant or sudden crying, frequent spitting-up, and vomiting. Obviously, these symptoms make for a very uncomfortable existence for the infant and the parents.
To combat these reflux disorders, many parents have resorted to elevating a portion of the infant's mattress to raise the infant's head above the rest of his body. By elevating the head, significant relief is observed with the infant. However, there are several problems associated with this configuration. First, it is quite common for the infant to slid downwardly from the top of the elevated mattress to its lower portion. With the baby portioned at the lowermost portion of the elevated mattress, any relief is eliminated. In addition, by positioning infant on a flat surface, such as a mattress, with the back of the infant's head in contact with the mattress, other problems may result. Plagiocephaly, or misshapen head, may result from continuous contact of the soft skull of the baby with the mattress. An apparatus is needed which elevates the head of the infant, comfortably prevents the baby from moving away from his desired elevated position, and does not cause plagio cephaly.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an apparatus to alleviate the symptoms of reflux disorders while comfortably holding an infant in a desired position. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.